


Don't Forget

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune
Genre: A Kiss on the Hand, Awwww...., Fluff, Fluffy, Kris is Mute, Kris x ralsiei, Lancer is so sweet, M/M, No Sex, OBTW they kiss, PLEASE DON'T SHIP THEM, kris speaks sign language, maybe seam x jevil, mention of Jevil - Freeform, n0 LancER CancER, otp, ralsei sings, scared ralsei, short and sweet, susie would make a great mom...ish..., tey are so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: Ralsei sings like it's the 90'sjust kidding about that last partLeAve A ComMeNt PlAesE.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a Kudo
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works and subscreeb
> 
> more is on the way
> 
> if you liek i will write another one just suggest a fanfic in the comment section and I'll see what I can do
> 
> Thank you for reading ^W^

The team was continuing their great adventure When Lancer spoke up and broke the painful silence.  
"Hey Susie, When we save the dark world can we have a Birthday party to celebrate?"  
"Why? Who's birthday is it?"  
"No one's, I just want a birthday party." Lancer flashed a bright smile at Susie who responded with "Cool people don't have birthday parties. They do whatever they want to and get away with it."  
"So I could eat an extra dessert and no one, not even my DAD can say no?" Susie groaned and just shook her head. "Man, you have a lot to learn..."

The party was growing tired, so they all decided to stop for the night (Wait, isn't it always night in the dark world? Hmmm....)  
"Ralsei, How much longer until we reach the end?" Lancer asked. Ralsei was a little stressed himself, but tried his best to keep it undercover. "Umm, It won't be long. You can see the fountain from here already."  
Susie made a comment before Ralsei could even finish what he had to say. "So what is the stupid key for anyway?"  
"Well maybe if you went in Seam's Shop with us you would know. Seam said that the key could unlock the cell door in the basement...of the basement. He mentioned someone called 'Jevil', said he was an old friend. He refuses to interact with him for now, but would be interested if we quote-unquote 'made it out alive'..."  
Ralsei had no idea what the purple cat had set them up to, but it slowly ate away at his inside's. He won't admit it, but deep down inside he was scared. He never truly did trust Seam. There was something about his face that made Ralsei feel uneasy. Kris put his gentle hand on ralsei's shoulder, as if he could read his mind. Ralsei turned his head and faced the blue boy. He signed out 'Are you okay? you look like there is something bothering you. Do you need to vent it out?' Ralsei sighed and shyly spoke out "m-maybe when no one is around, I-I don't want to cause a panic."

"Susie! Susie, WAKE UP!" Lancer was still full of energy while Susie was knocked out cold, snoring away. Kris told (with his hands) Lancer that it was time for bed, but the young pup didn't understand. "Ralsei, what is kris saying?"  
"Kris is trying to tell you that you need to rest for now, we have a long day ahead of us." The young prince frowned and whined out "but I'm not tired yet."  
Ralsei sighed. "well, what will make you go to bed." Lancer remained silent for a while, trying his best to take advantage of the situation. Kris frantically signed 'SING FOR US! I love hearing your soft, sweet voice. That's sure to put him to sleep'. Ralsei smiled softly. "Lancer, how about I sing you a lullaby. Then will you rest?"  
"...Okay..." Lancer laid down next to Susie who had finally begun to sleep silently. Ralsei took a deep breath and started singing

"When the light is running low, and the shadows start to grow...And the places that you know, seem like Fantasy..."

Kris watched in awe as ralsei let each word slowly roll out off his tongue. He had a silky smooth voice, he thought it was like velvet.

"There's a light inside your soul, that's still shining in the cold, With the truth, the promise in our hearts....... Don't forget, I'm with you in the dark."

Lancer had fallen asleep successfully, and Ralsei sighed with relief. He turned to face kris, who smiled warmly at the monster of the dark. ' you sang just as beautifully as ever'. This made Ralsei smile and feel warmth spread across his face. "Thank you kris."  
'Now what was it that was on your mind? please tell me, no one else is listening, so it's safe to say anything. And you know I can't talk, I'm dumb. Literally.' Kris smiled as he signed that last bit.  
"Well," ralsei started, "You remember what seam said? about jevil? Well, I'm scared Kris. with the way he described what had happened, I don't honestley think that we can just be kind and everything will work out. I never fought anyone before, and I don't want to start anytime soon. And what if we get hurt?" Ralsei started to cry. "and what if we die kris? What if you die, or susie, or lanc-"

Before he was able to finnish Kris leaned in and kissed him softly. This, of course, made Ralsei freak out. He reluctantly broke the kiss and said "Kris?"

Kris looked at ralsei and put his hands up. 'Ralsei, you're going to be Okay. If you keep beleiving, you can do anything. You don't need to cry, so wipe your tears away. What you need to do rigt now is relax and try to get some rest.' Kris patted a space on the floor next to him, motioning Ralsei to sit down next to him. Ralsei said "Okay, Good night Kris" and kissed the top of his hand. They lied down next to one another and fell asleep, dreaming of each other.

THE END


End file.
